Hey Arnold! The Musical
by JJCAL12
Summary: It's freshman year! Everyone's just a buzz. What happens when Helga goes through a complete change and on everyone's mind? What will happen if an accident happens and it wasn't her fault? Some drama? Some... singing? Well... yes.


***So I thought that I would wait a couple of years before I started this because it would be a lot better if it would have been made further into the future so I'm only going to do some chapert, kind of like a side project, I just couldn't wait anymore! I hope you like it!***

Helga's *POV*

The last day of summer, huh it went by fast. Tomorrow I start my first day of high school. Woop woop. Man I better kick into gear, I look horrible. I'm going to walk in there and everyone's going to be like 'Why is there a potato in here?' yeah well they better not, they know what will be coming to 'em. I did my clothes shopping, school shopping, yeah I'm all set, all I need to do now is figures out what to do now. Meh I call Pheebes.

No *POV*

Helga awoke at 5:07 am Monday morning. She texted Phoebe (She's going to pretty her up today) and began doing what she normaly does every morning.

**"**Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink  
Looks like I'm letting them down  
Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time  
When you can't afford half the shit they advertise  
Oh I'm worth more then they ask for then the toe-tag generation full of regret  
Oh I won't settle no, oh I can't settle I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you Representing you and me  
Don't you wanna go down in history?  
Rather then end up begging on the streets  
Trading under table favors for a place to sleep  
Cause I'm worth more then this so stop writing prescriptions for my Ritalin  
I can't focus my attention I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
Don't give up  
Don't give in  
Build your house on the rock  
Oh not in the sand, in the sand, in the sand It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
(I want you to remember me) It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
Cause I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints, in the end" Helga smiled as she heard the doorbell ring. Pheobe. She opened it and was greeted by a hug. "Hey." Helga said. They made their way upstairs to begin the beautification. First day, school doesn't start til 10, it's only 5:20.

Pheobe went in, curler, hair ties, clips, spray, make-up, the whole enchilada. Pheobe finally finished, 7:30. Helga was all done up. Eye brows tweezed, the perfect color of eye shadow put on the right amount, best shade of lipstick, blush, and her hair, bouncy curls, a couple of side sections of hair met in the middle, mermaid braid style, salmon pink blouse, black skinny jeans, salmon pink boots, she looked astonishing.

Helga got ready and was all set. 9:30. Freshman year. It's nerve racking. Her and Pheobe walked out the door and began walking to school.

There they stood. In front of the double doors of Hillwood high. Helga chuckled to herself, a song began playing in her head. One of the boys by Katy Perry.

As soon as they walked into school, one of the lyrics popped into her head 'So over the summer something changed  
I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs  
And I studied "Lolita" religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me' which was true. As soon as her body entered the school all eyes were on her.

Heads turned, whispers were said and Helga even caught one. They said "Who is that, is she new here?" she giggled and turned to see who said it. It was... Arnold. Helga wanted to laugh out loud right now. Arnold didn't know who she was, that was a good sign. She kept walking when a small tap on her shoulder haulted her. She turned, Arnold. He was now a foot taller than Helga. He was all done up for the first day too, red plaid shirt (of course), blue jeans, and grey Vans.

Helga smiled, she wasn't going to be mean to him this year, they had become friends a while back but he only saw her as 'one of the boys' and 'a little sister' so she spaced herself from him for a while.

Arnold smiled and looked down. He peeked up and said. "Hey I'm Arnold, are you new here?" Helga held in her laughs. She huffed and said "You seriously don't know who I am do you?" she playfully smile. Arnold's smile turned into a puzzled expression. "Excuse me?" he said, sticking his hands in his pocket. Helga titled her head a bit. "I'll give you a hint." she said. She turned around to reveal a little pink bow tied at the bottom of her braid.

Helga spun back around to find a very shocked Arnold, standing there, frozen. Helga giggled a bit. The bell rang and Helga ajusted her bag on her shoulder. "Well that's the bell I better get going." she said walking off, leaving an Arnold statue behind. 


End file.
